Intelligent transport systems (ITS) are systems in which a plurality of devices communicate to allow for the transportation system to make better informed decisions with regard to transportation and traffic management, as well as allowing for safer and more coordinated decision-making within a transportation network. ITS system components may be provided within vehicles, as part of fixed infrastructure, such as on bridges or at intersections, and for other users of the transportation systems including pedestrians or bicyclists. ITS system deployment is receiving significant focus in many markets around the world, with frequency bands being allocated for the communications. In addition to vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communications for safety critical and non-safety critical applications, further enhancements are being developed for vehicle to infrastructure (V2I), vehicle to portable personal scenarios (V2P), which collectively may be called referred to as vehicle to everything (V2X).
However, communication components within an ITS system are relatively expensive. In particular, a device generally operating in an ITS system is a specialized communication device having a chipset enabled to communicate with other V2X infrastructure. Vulnerable road user ITS-stations generally have ITS functions including receipt of basic safety messages sent from nearby ITS station vehicles. These ITS stations incorporate both 5.9 GHz (Dedicated Short Range Communications (DSRC), ITS-G5, Long Term Evolution (LTE) PC5 sidelink, LTE network connectivity, and/or 5G (Fifth Generation, also known as NR (New Radio)) cellular) transmitters and receivers with associated competitional processors, displays, among other foreign factors. Such devices are heavy on power usage and are expensive technologies.